A great deal of public opinion is expressed via the World Wide Web. Often times, these opinions are expressed in so-called blogs or microblogs. A blog (short for “web log”), is typically used to provide commentary, descriptions of events, or other material such as graphics or videos. Microblogging is a broadcast medium in the form of blogging and differs from a traditional blog in that its content is typically smaller in both actual and aggregate file size.
Blogs or microblogs can typically contain a great deal of information. This information can be of interest to many different individuals. Yet, because of the vast number of blogs or microblogs, this information can often be obscured or lost altogether.